Cork
In Episode 1, Cork was accepted into the square team. In Episode 2, the square team chose the name Kupita. They placed first for the team name, and first for the shelter. They placed first overall. In Episode 4, Kupita got first place due to their shelter being the most stable and taking no damage. In Episode 6, Cork got 7 points with a cursed Snowball, bringing Kupita’s average to 6.5. Kupita lost the challenge with an average of 6.35. In Episode 7, Cork’s vote is unknown, and she got 0 votes. In Episode 8, Kupita got third place again with The Religion of BFDI World. In Episode 9, Cork’s vote is unknown, and she got 0 votes. In Episode 10, Cork got 8th place and spotted 17 differences with a time of 33:38. Kupita got second place with an average placement of 15.75. In Episode 12, Cork Image got 21st place, she died because of answering incorrectly, Monte Cristo killed her, and she killed nobody. She also got the potato 2 times. Kupita got first place. In Episode 14, Cork gets +37 points. Kupita gets first place with 35.13 average points. In Episode 16, Kupita got a score of 9/10 with the egg gathering, a score of 8/10 for the milk, and a score of 7/10 for the butter. Kupita won with an average of 8/10. In Episode 18, Kupita wins with their play and gains Bandito Coin as a player. In Episode 20, Cork wins against Disco Ball with her roast. Kupita loses with a total win count of 5. In Episode 21, Cork's vote is unknown, and she got 0 votes. In Episode 22, Cork chose Black Square from OSO and got a score of 10. Kupita won with an average of 7.8. In Episode 26, Cork got a score of 9 redrawing Shark Tank as a triangle. Kupita lost by a landslide with an average of 7.17 compared to Devarka’s score of 8.22. In Episode 27, Cork’s vote is unknown, and she got 0 votes. In Episode 28, Kupita won the Evil Leafy maze by a landslide with Dice’s score of 61:32. In Episode 24, Cookie and Cork teamed up and won against Disco Ball and Toblerone. Kupita won with a score of 4. In Episode 26, Cork got a score of 9 redrawing Shark Tank as a triangle. Kupita lost by a landslide with an average of 7.17 compared to Devarka’s score of 8.22. In Episode 27, Cork’s vote is unknown, and she got 0 votes. In Episode 28, Kupita won the Evil Leafy maze by a landslide with Dice’s score of 61:32. In Episode 26, Cork got a score of 9 redrawing Shark Tank as a triangle. Kupita lost by a landslide with an average of 7.17 compared to Devarka’s score of 8.22. In Episode 27, Cork’s vote is unknown, and she got 0 votes. In Episode 28, Kupita won the Evil Leafy maze by a landslide with Dice’s score of 61:32. In Episode 30, Cork got 9th place, keeping her safe. Kupita lost with an average of 8.87. In Episode 31, Cork’s vote is unknown, and she got 0 votes. In Episode 32, Kupita’s zombie survival team lost to Devarka’s survival team. In Episode 33, Cork’s vote is unknown, and she got 0 votes. Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Contestant